La visite de Noël
by CheshireCatWaltz
Summary: Fic embellie - Alors que Deathmask se lamente de fêter Noël seul, un visiteur improbable va pointer le bout de son nez chez lui...


**Bonsoir à tous ! **Ce matin vers minuit, j'avais déjà posté cette fiction pour être plus ou moins à l'heure, mais n'étant pas satisfaite du résultat, j'ai décidé de la modifier un peu, de la rallonger légèrement et de rajouter quelques petits éléments et émotions des personnages. Je l'ai embellie, quoi ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que pour ceux qui ont déjà lu et qui reliraient, ça leur conviendrait mieux !

**Les personnages ne sont point à moi**, mais un jour, j'intégrerai le sanctuaire, moi aussi ! ^0^

Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

Deathmask du Cancer poussa un énième soupir en faisant tourner le liquide écarlate dans son verre. Ce soir, c'était Noël, et il était seul. Seul dans son temple maudit. A l'étage au-dessus, il entendait Aiolia et ses convives –à savoir la plupart des Chevaliers d'Or hormis Mû et Shaka- s'amuser comme de petits fous, musique tonitruante en accompagnement.

Et lui, il était seul au milieu de ses victimes.

Il secoua la tête et posa son regard sur le plafond, lança un sourire dément à un de ses masques et termina son verre cul-sec. Ce n'était pas le premier Noël qu'il passait seul, et certainement pas le dernier. Il n'était pas le genre de gars qu'on invitait aux fêtes.

Même son « ami » Aphrodite lui conseillait de ne pas venir, de ne pas s'imposer auprès des gens, car il risquerait de gâcher l'amusement des autres avec ses manières grossières et ses sous-entendus grivois. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à se comporter de la sorte.

Il lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge de travers au milieu des têtes : vingt-deux heures trente. Bientôt, ça serait le bonheur et la joie en haut jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Ses pauvres oreilles en pâtiraient très certainement, et son moral aussi.

Il se leva au ralenti et traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était rare quand il était comme ça. Ça n'arrivait que deux-trois fois par an. A son anniversaire, au nouvel an et à Noël. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le sanctuaire fêtait-il cette fête alors qu'il n'était pas chrétien ?

Il s'assit lourdement sur son lit et sortit un bouquin. Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir à la page marquée d'un signet quand on toqua à sa porte. Était-ce un de ses _adorables_ voisins du haut qui avait oublié quelque chose ? Non, ça semblait venir de l'autre côté. Intrigué, il alla voir.

Mû du Bélier se tenait devant lui, le visage à moitié masqué sous une épaisse écharpe de laine. Il tenait un plat dans ses mains gantées.

« Tu as décidé de rejoindre nos _chers_ compatriotes pour souper et t'amuser ? » balança le crabe sans même une salutation.

Mû dégagea le bas de son visage et planta son regard émeraude dans le sien. On pouvait y lire de la détermination.

« Non, déclara-t-il. Je suis venu souper avec toi. »

Alors là, c'était nouveau. Depuis quand le réparateur d'armures s'intéressait à son insignifiante petite personne ? Il l'avait toujours craint. Cependant, il se poussa pour le laisser passer, intrigué. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une feinte pour lui dérober son argent ?

« C'est un rôti de porc accompagné de pâtes, déclara l'Atlante. Je suppose que tu aimeras.

― Hm… Ouais, ça devrait aller. »

Mû posa le plat sur la table qui s'offrait à lui et Deathmask se précipita avec lenteur pour aller chercher des assiettes et des couverts. Il était tout retourné par la présence du séduisant Atlante à ses côtés. Il les positionna à peu près correctement et posa lourdement ses fesses sur la chaise. Mû fit de même et osa un petit sourire. Il se heurta à l'air interrogatif de Deathmask.

« Mû, sérieusement, pourquoi es-tu ici ? questionna ce dernier.

― Je te l'ai dit. Pour souper avec toi en ce soir de Noël.

― Tu devrais plutôt aller avec les autres, grogna-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Ils s'amusent et sont heureux. Ici, à part le cri de mes morts, tu n'entendras rien d'autre.

― Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est préférable de rester avec ceux qui sont seuls ? Maître Shion m'a toujours dit de faire preuve de gentillesse avec tout le monde, et malgré tes… actes, tu ne fais pas exception. »

Il but une gorgée d'eau, ayant refusé le vin qu'avait voulu lui servir l'Italien. Il redressa la tête et planta son regard dans le sien. Il semblait toujours aussi déterminé, et peu perturbé par les têtes inquiétantes sur chaque mur et chaque sol.

« Puis, je n'aime pas leurs musiques commerciales et leurs cris d'animaux. »

Deathmask ne répondit rien, se demandant ce qui avait piqué Mû pour s'approcher de lui comme cela. Cet ermite n'avait peut-être pas que le corps de beau. Il vida le reste de sa bouteille dans son verre. Il en profita pour observer son invité surprise : il avait rattaché négligemment ses cheveux dans son dos, seules quelques mèches rebelles dépassaient, dont une devant son œil droit. Il semblait en pleine forme et de bonne humeur. Il servit le repas et ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence presque religieux. Même les masques de mort s'étaient tus.

Soudain, des exclamations de joie arrivèrent à leurs oreilles. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge confirma ce à quoi ils pensaient : il était minuit. Mû se leva sans même terminer son assiette, s'approcha de Deathmask et lui colla un baiser sur la joue sans prévenir. Ce dernier rougit.

« Joyeux Noël, Deathmask. Tu n'es pas aussi méchant que t'en a l'air, finalement. »

Il rit à sa moue boudeuse et désigna le gui au-dessus de sa tête. Ses pouvoirs pouvaient faire des merveilles en toute discrétion. La moue boudeuse s'accentua et il tira une de ses mèches argentées avec un sourire. Le regard rouge sang se posa sur lui, et il fut surpris de le voir sourire sans once de méchanceté et de folie. Ça lui allait plutôt bien, tiens.

« Joyeux Noël, Mû. Appelle-moi Avelino à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est mon vrai prénom. Mais ne le dis à personne, j'ai une réputation à tenir ! »

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête devant l'air grave du quatrième gardien. Avelino… c'était un très joli nom, il aurait aimé qu'il se fasse nommer de la sorte plus souvent. Finalement, il n'était pas venu ici pour rien. Il avait découvert une facette encore méconnue de la personnalité du psychopathe. Shion lui avait bien dit qu'un humain ne pouvait pas être à cent pour cent mauvais. Cette expérience avec Deathmask venait de le prouver. Sa voix douce brisa le silence :

« Il va y avoir un feu d'artifices, on va voir ? »

Le Cancer hocha positivement la tête et ils sortirent main dans la main, Mû le tirant avec vigueur et joie. Il sourit, il ressemblait à un enfant. Maintenant, il était heureux. Cette année, il n'aurait pas passé Noël seul. Et étrangement, il sentait qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

* * *

**Et c'est déjà fini !** Je dois dire que je suis assez satisfaite du résultat à présent. Je suis contente d'avoir corrigé un peu cela, je trouve que ça donne mieux ! ^^ Vous savez ce que j'aimerais vraiment comme cadeau de Noël ? Des reviews ! Pour me motiver à continuer à écrire ! Faites un geste, je suis triste, le chat n'a pas voulu me faire un bisou sur la joue ! T.T

Cette petite histoire aura éventuellement une suite au nouvel an ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la question ! ^^

Allez, **joyeux Noël à vous et bonne continuation ! **


End file.
